


oh, you're so precious, you're a fucking delinquent

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Self-Discovery, Violence, delinquent aaron, they just don't know it, they're so in love, who always turns to robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: aaron is a reckless delinquent who always turns to his best friend of four years whenever he gets himself into trouble.





	oh, you're so precious, you're a fucking delinquent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophwrites/gifts), [getyourfaceoutofmyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/gifts).



> song title by green day - makeout party

Robert and Aaron had been best friends for four years. They seemed like an unlikely match, what with Robert in the higher sets in classes, the apple of most teachers’ eye, the one with a charisma and confidence that had the girls flocking at him. He was popular, loved the attention.

And then there was Aaron. You could count his _true_ friends on one hand. He was quiet, but disruptive when something or _someone_ rubbed him up the wrong way. He sat in endless detentions for his behaviour, the more he got scolded for his behaviour the worse it made him, but he was unapologetic every single time.

They shouldn’t have been friends, on paper they were both what the other hated, but there was just _something._ Something that had them bonding over their love for cars. Aaron didn’t have a worry in the world when he was with Robert, and that was hard to understand then. Maybe it was to do with the fact Robert wasn’t this show off like he was in school. There was no act between them, they were just them and it was good, it worked.

They accepted each other for who they were.

And that’s why Aaron ended up with the wrong group of people long after they’d left school and finished their exams.

Aaron had made it clear to Robert he wasn’t going to change no matter what Robert had told him, he was set in his ways, a barrier in front of him, and Robert failed to break it each time.

It _hurt_ Robert, but you were there for your friends no matter what. Right?

**

Robert was used to this now, it would happen every weekend, a loud knock on his front door filled with desperation and Robert knew who it was every single time. He would also answer every single time, even if it was early hours in the morning and he had work the next day.

Aaron would be stood there, black hood up and hands balled into fists in his pockets with his head down, like he was ashamed of himself, but there was something ticking in his head that wouldn’t stop and so he couldn’t help himself. He fell back into the same reckless routine every single time.

Robert would never ask questions, didn’t need to, or he just didn’t want to know the answers. Aaron slipped off his hoodie and helped himself to a bottle of beer from the fridge, sat down on the sofa and flicked on the tv. He was acting like nothing had happened, that this was just a friend coming over for a few drinks.

But this _wasn’t_ normal. Robert saw the bruised and grazed knuckles on both hands, noticed the ache in the way Aaron removed his hoodie and sat down.

He had been fucking fighting again with those thugs, his so-called friends. The ones Robert had tried so hard for Aaron to stay away from, but his attempts failed every time, and so he gave up.

Instead he let Aaron get on with his life with a regret that he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Can I kip here tonight?” Aaron asks, already knowing the answer.

Robert is his go-to-person and he won’t see him anywhere other than here, safe under his roof where he knows where he is.

But Robert is tired, and not just because he’s hardly slept. No matter how many times this happens, it’s draining, and Robert hates Aaron for putting him in this position every single time.

Robert doesn’t want to speak to him, so he just throws the throw over blanket from the sofa to Aaron and goes back to his room.

It’s another sleepless night with Aaron under his roof.

**

Through the week things always slip back into a normal routine. They’ll meet for a drink or two after work, Robert will try and ignore the purple on Aaron's hands and Aaron will try and ignore the pain he feels every time he moves.

Then they’ll plan to meet up again, when Aaron isn’t busy with _them,_ but it never happens, because the next time they’re seeing each other is when Aaron is at Robert’s door.

Robert’s heart sinks that little further each time he sees him, sees that haunted look behind his eyes. He wants to grab him and shake him and until he fucking realises that none of this is worth it. That hurting innocent people isn’t right because… because he hates himself so much, but Robert doesn’t dare.

Knows Aaron would deny that’s why he does this, that they aren’t innocent people and there’s good reason for them to get a beating.

Robert doesn’t want to hear the lies, he knows he deserves better than that. Instead he takes Aaron into the bathroom and puts the toilet seat down, tells him to sit and gets the first aid kit out.

Robert can smell the alcohol on Aaron’s breath, makes his stomach turn because he knows that doesn’t help. Knows he drinks himself senseless until he doesn’t have control of his own body.

Robert brings the disinfected wipe to the cut on Aaron’s eye, making him wince. _Good_ Robert thinks, and does it again until the blood has gone.

“How are you going to hide all the bruises and cuts from your mum?” Robert finally speaks, his tone cold and it makes Aaron look up at him with worry, like he’s scared of losing his best friend despite his promises that he never will.

Aaron shrugs, he had obviously not thought about that. “I’ll stay at Ross’s place for a bit.”

Robert scoffs, the ring leader, the prick who had dragged Aaron down this road. “You can stay here,” Robert finalises. “I’ll keep an eye on you.”

“I don’t need babysitting,” Aaron shuffles awkwardly, knows he comes here every time because Robert does just _that_. He looks out for him despite himself.

“Don’t you?” Robert almost flips, how is he so blind? He just shakes his head up at Aaron before getting to his feet and running Aaron a bath.

Robert leaves without another word and Aaron welcomes the warmth of the bath when he gets in it, his body relaxing, and he tries not think about anything else.

**

Aaron stays with Robert for almost a month, and it’s a month of Aaron not been in any fights, Robert knows where he is and it’s a massive weight lifted off his shoulders, he can’t remember the last time he hadn’t had to worry about him and it feels so unnatural, but it’s something he could get used to.

It’s almost domestic, Robert would come home from work with meals ready for him, his suits ironed and laid out ready for the next day. They’d sit in front of the sofa and stay up late watching films.

It almost felt like they were teenagers again, they had nothing but school to worry about and they were together, they were themselves.

But Aaron couldn’t stay with Robert forever, and so he had to go back home sooner or later. It was melodramatic of Robert to think it, but once Aaron had gone he missed him. His home didn’t feel the same anymore, and that weight that had been wiped from his shoulders had made a return.

He just _knew_ it wouldn’t take long for Aaron to fall back into his old ways.

It hurt more than it should have when he was proved right.

**

Aaron’s been in a fight with one of the boys from his estate, obviously aided by Ross and whoever else. His hands ache and his knuckles bleed as he sits at Robert’s dining table.

“He was being homophobic to Finn, he deserved it.” Aaron rocks his legs up and down, trying to calm down.

“So, you think beating him up makes you better than him?” Robert’s annoyed, fucking _bored_ of all this now, bored of trying to understand what goes on inside Aaron’s head.

Aaron frowns, “he gave as good as he got. I thought you’d be happy that I shut up a homophobe.”

Robert can’t believe what he’s hearing, wants to add to the marks on Aaron’s face that will no doubt turn into more bruises.

“Don’t you dare,” Robert seethes. “Just because I’m bisexual doesn’t mean you should go beating someone up when they say something fucking bigoted. What gives you the right? You’re just as bad as him.”

Robert’s red in the face with anger now, can feel his heart beating faster in his chest. Aaron’s face falls at his best friend’s words, but he doesn’t take it back, he’s never been good at that.

“No, I’m not,” Aaron argues weakly. “You know I’m not,” Aaron shakes his head, pulls at his cut lip with his teeth and welcomes the sting that comes with it.

Robert just sighs, his head hurts and he doesn’t want to argue. “Get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Aaron hates the way Robert walks away from him, he can feel him slipping away from him and the thought scares him. Robert’s seen him at his worst, he’s always been there for him and what will he do if he doesn’t have that anymore?

Who will he have if he doesn’t have Robert? The door to Robert’s bedroom slams shut, makes Aaron shudder.

Robert’s never been angry with him, annoyed yes, tired yes, but never angry. He’s never left him when he’s needed him. Aaron rakes his fingers through his hair, can feel the tears building in his eyes, and he can’t let Robert give up on him.

He takes off his trainers and jeans and puts on the pyjama shorts Robert bought for him to leave here for when he stays. Aaron takes a few deep breathes before taking the steps it takes to find himself at Robert’s bedroom. He doesn’t know whether to knock or just walk in, all he knows is he isn’t turning back now.

He decides to take a deep breath, counts to five and turns the door handle.

He’s never been in Robert’s bedroom before, never thought he would and the lights are off, so he just stands there, not sure where to step next.

“Aaron?” Robert says in the darkness, and Aaron can hear him shuffling in his bed to sit up.

Aaron follows his voice, finds Robert’s bed and sits on the edge of it. “I’m sorry.”

Aaron never says those words, he’s always been too stubborn. He doesn’t say them because he wouldn’t usually mean them, but he means them now and he hopes Robert believes him.

Robert doesn’t speak, probably surprised to hear Aaron mutter those words. “I’m sorry,” he repeats, stronger. “I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Robert sighs. “Just get some rest.”

That doesn’t settle well with Aaron, he doesn’t want to _rest_. How will he rest if Robert’s patience and time is wearing thin?

“Are we ok?” Aaron turns gingerly to speak in Robert’s direction. “I mean, are we still friends?”

Aaron feels Robert’s hand brush against his fingers, his thumb gently soothing over his knuckles. It makes Aaron close his eyes against the way the touch makes his insides feel, a fuzzy feeling spreading through his veins.

“The best,” and Aaron feels like he can breathe again, a soft laugh breaks through his lips.

He lays his aching body down over the top of Robert’s duvet, shuffles close and closes his eyes with Robert’s hand in his own.

He can finally rest.

**

A few weeks later and Robert’s out with work colleagues, someone’s birthday he doesn’t even know of, but he might as well go, show his face.

It just so happens the birthday girl has got the hots for him, and he’s got her on his side like a leech. She’s whispering in his ear, the hot breath crawling down his neck and he wishes it was doing something for him, but it’s…not. He pulls back a little, keeps her at arms length and lies, tells her he needs the toilet.

He’s surprised to see Aaron there, watching them, and then Aaron’s putting his bottle down onto the table and pushing passed Ross and out the exit door quicker than Robert can wave hello.

Robert follows him, finds him up against a wall, perching himself onto it and lighting up a cigarette. “Hey, why did you run off?”

Robert’s confused, and Aaron must admit, he is too. He’s not seen Robert with _anyone_ since their school days, back then he knew all the girls fancied him and when he was figuring out his sexuality he often saw him get off with boys at parties. It didn’t seem to bother him then, or maybe it did and that’s why he’d drink himself stupid to block out the images.

And maybe that’s why he slept with guys who resembled Robert in some way, but he kept that to himself and he always would. He wasn’t gay or bisexual, he was just _him._ He was just his fucked-up self who hated seeing someone _that_ up and close to his best friend.

Aaron shrugs, takes a drag of his cig. “Not sure you’d notice me anyway, what with you and her all over each other.”

Robert laughs a little, disbelief at Aaron’s words. He can’t really think that? “I was actually trying to get away from her. I’m not interested in her, Aaron.” He pokes at Aaron’s arm, “you sound jealous.”

The words strike a nerve in Aaron, he shakes his head and jumps off the wall. A pit of fire now in his gut, he _can’t_ be jealous, they’re friends for god sake.

“Fuck off, Robert.” He says with heat that matches the one in his belly, he throws his cig and shoves passed Robert, ignores the confused look on his face.

He’s gradually picking at his friendship with Robert and he’s sure there can’t be much left of it now. He makes his way back to Ross and ignores Robert’s calls and texts.

He accepts Robert’s better off without him and it won’t be long until he realises that himself, and he let’s his anger and upset out by getting in a brawl with a bunch of lads in another nightclub.

**

Of course, he can’t help himself heading back to Robert’s after everything he told himself. He knocks and knocks at his door, every knock getting louder and vibrating pain through his hand, but he doesn’t stop. His fears grow when there’s still no answer, Robert’s finally had enough of him and it’s all his fault.

He feels sick, and he doesn’t care if he wakes his neighbours up, but he shouts as much as his lungs will let him, his voice breaking when tears begin to fall down his cheeks.

_This can’t be happening._

The door finally opens, but it’s not Robert who answers. It’s the woman who was draped over Robert earlier that night, her hairs down, her face flushed pink and she’s got one of Robert’s shirts on.

Aaron’s speechless, can’t take his eyes off her, he wants to run but he can’t move. Robert appears behind her, his face dropping when he sees Aaron and he then he’s telling his bit on the side to go back to the bedroom, that he won’t be long, she grins up at him and Aaron’s insides twist viciously.

“So much for not being interested,” Aaron says bitterly. “I’ve been knocking for ages,” Aaron’s hurt, can’t hide it.

“And I’ve been worried sick about you, but you didn’t seem to care when you were ignoring my calls, Aaron.” Robert steps out into the night, nothing but a t-shirt and boxers on. “Go home.”

“You’re choosing _her_ over me?” Tears form in Aaron’s eyes again, feels like four years of friendship is being thrown away.

Robert shakes his head. “No. I’m putting myself first for a change,” Robert takes a step closer. “What you’re doing isn’t fair on me, Aaron. I can’t do it anymore.”

“I need you,” Aaron feels suffocated. “I’m a mess, but when I’m with you, things are different, and you know it.”

Robert does know it, it’s been the same since they were teenagers, neither have been able to pinpoint what it was though.

“You need help and I can’t be the one to do it anymore.”

Robert’s making him sound mad, and he’s _not._ Aaron’s breath is shaky, “I’ll stop fighting, I will. I’ll stop drinking, too. Please. I promise I’ll stop, I just need you by my side.”

Robert’s shaking his head, his fingers rubbing into his temple, Aaron’s told him all this before when he ended up getting arrested, but then him and Robert had a fall out and Aaron had fallen back into old habits, and here they were again.

Aaron felt a change in him this time, he really wanted to sort himself out. He felt like he could do it, if he just had Robert’s belief in him.

“I’ve heard all this before, Aaron.” Robert says sadly. “I don’t think I’m helping you. I’ve let you do this for too long now, I can’t be involved anymore.”

 “You’re so wrong,” Aaron’s got his hands balled up in the front of Robert’s t-shirt. “You’re the only thing that makes sense to me,” he’s looking up at him now, pulling at him to make sure he’s listening. He swallows, speaks the words he would have been too scared to say earlier. “I was jealous,” Aaron nods. “When I saw you both together, and I was jealous when we were at prom when you got with Chrissie. I’ve been jealous of anyone who has ever been _that_ close to you.”

“Don’t Aaron.”

“It’s true!” Aaron licks his dry lips. “I’ll get help, I will. But I need you, I’ve always needed you.”

Robert closes his eyes, knows he shouldn’t allow it, but he does. He will always have faith in Aaron to change, and even if he tried to focus on anything other than Aaron tonight, it wasn’t enough. He slept with a girl he felt nothing for, he had used her and that wasn’t something he could keep doing.

Aaron’s fingers spread against Robert’s chest, almost as if he’s the one who needs the help and Aaron finds himself locking eyes with Robert’s, his eyes dropping to his lips, and he can’t lie, it’s not the first time he’s thought about kissing him. But there’s nothing he wants more right now, it feels like he needs it more than water, he wants to quench that thirst.

Robert’s head drops a little, their foreheads now touching, and Aaron breathes Robert in, falling into him so that their bodies touch.

Aaron doesn’t care anymore, doesn’t think about what any of this means, but he knows he feels freer now he’s told Robert the truth about half of what he feels for him. He doesn’t want to wait or think about anything other than closing the space between them and kissing Robert.

So, he does, he gives all he can to Robert, all the apologies he hasn’t given when he should have, it’s full of desperation and hope and lost chances over the years.

It’s an unspoken I love you on both sides.

**

Robert lets his one night stand down gently as possible when he asks her to get dressed and leave. She looked annoyed, her earlier lustful eyes now full of the opposite.

Then it’s just the two of them. This shouldn’t feel strange, it’s not as if it’s the first time they’ve been alone together, but there’s something in the air now, there’s an elephant in the room now and neither of them dare speak.

They had kissed, and it was the most wonderful thing they’d ever felt, but how do you go from being best friends to _this_? Robert’s not even sure if it will change things, but Aaron’s looking up at him softly, he’s relaxed and looks like he doesn’t have a care in the world anymore and he soon realises things have already changed.

“Can you hold me?” Aaron asks, that brick wall he keeps around him now crumbling, and he looks so bloody innocent.

Robert almost rolls his eyes, _yeah right_.

He does though, he pulls him in tight and wraps his arms around his waist. Aaron hides his face into the crook of Robert’s neck, he’s up on his tip toes and sighing with content. Robert closes his eyes at the touch of Aaron’s lips turning up into a smile against his neck.

They don’t have to talk yet, they’ve got time for that. Robert just runs Aaron a bath, and then Robert holds Aaron up against him when they climb into bed, Aaron’s back pressed gently against Robert’s front.

Maybe this is what it feels like to finally get everything you’ve ever wanted.

**

A year on and Aaron’s ditched Ross, he’s ditched that whole side of him. He’s wiser and stronger for it, he’s seen things he shouldn’t have, done things he regrets, but there’s one thing he can be proud of and that’s working out who he _really_ is.

Yeah, he’s gay and he knows deep down that’s what made him so angry for so long. All those feelings locked up inside of him that he couldn’t escape day in and out.

But he had his mum, his therapist and most importantly he had his best friend through it all.

He owed his life to Robert Sugden and he intended on spending the rest of it doing just that.


End file.
